in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziggurat Damien Falinkar
Personality Ziggurat is one cold motherfucker. He is violent, he is hateful, he is cruel, and he is sadistic. History Ziggurat was conceived during one of those extremely rare encounters between a demon and a Faerie. Needless to say it wasn't a very friendly encounter, and 'willing' wasn't the word he would use to describe his mother. Because of the strange combination of his blood, he cannot fully use glamour the way other Faeries can, though he is still far better at it than humans. That didn't stop him from rising quickly to power and becoming one of the Unseelie Queen's most trusted guards. That was, until his temper erupted and he slaughtered a good half of the Fae present in the Unseelie Court. He was subsequently banished, and spent a good deal of time wandering and playing nasty tricks on humans until he found the Crownless King. The man was a masterpiece, in his eyes. Cruel, commanding, and able to twist the mind of his followers with an elegant coldness that would have made the Unseelie Queen shrivel in envy. Ziggurat immediately followed the man, proving to be a powerful soldier despite his weakness to iron. But the half-Faerie makes due, using a specially-crafted blade of obsidian. As with all Faeries, he is a prisoner to his name. If anyone should find out his full name, it can be used to force him to do anything, no matter how humiliating or demeaning it may be. Secretly, though, he almost hopes someone will find out just so he can see what others would do to him. He knows he is cruel and heartless and he would love to see if anyone would dare behave the same way towards him. Ziggurat has a daughter. He loves her dearly and would do anything for her, but he is -very- angry at her. She made the foolish choice to give Abidan her name and become his slave, as her father had before her. All the effort he had put into keeping her away from him, keeping her safe... wasted. He is angry at himself, as well, for abandoning her like he did. He is returning soon, and woe be to those who dare to present a threat to her. He may be angry with his daughter for her choice, but it is nothing compared to the wrath that will befall someone who hurts her. He has several burns from a beating he'd received after crossing Abidan. A burn across his throat, a trail around his chest and shoulders, and several burns across his back. Powers & Weapons He can trap a person's reflection--making them forget who they are, where they're from, and everything but the night he traps them--and use glamour, as well as some control over fire due to his demon blood. Other As with all Fae, Ziggurat is harmed by iron and fears it. He is also somewhat weak against holy objects due to his demon blood. He has a few scars from contact with iron, though you can be sure the offenders did not survive the encounters. He is also very vain. Recent Events Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Rebels Category:Faeries Category:Demons Category:Characters